The Stupid Wench
by MoonBunny1991
Summary: When the gang goes to a common festival, they meet a socalled fortuneteller who predicts InuYasha’s fortune. He calls her stupid, calls her false. Therefore, she puts a spell on him, but Kagome has a big role in this spell, and the stupid fortuneteller di
1. Prologue

The Stupid Wench

An InuYashaFic

By Tasha Conley

**When the gang goes to a common festival, they meet a so-called fortuneteller who predicts InuYasha's fortune. He calls her stupid, calls her false. Therefore, she puts a spell on him, but Kagome has a big role in this spell, and the stupid fortuneteller didn't even tell her! **

_I realize that this somewhat goes on with a story plot already done, but that was by Alicia Blade on Sailor Moon so I'm changing alot of this stuff to the modern time and feudel era and the plot will change from what hers was...i stole the idea and that was all._

_Please don't sue me, InuYasha does not belong to me, and Alicia please don't be pist. _

Prologue

It seemed like a normal day. Kagome Higurashi walked down the road to the shrine, with Hojo and the rest of the gang. The skies were a clear blue, with a few white cotton candy clouds floating through the air, making the sky seem like a huge lake. The neiborhood was plain normal. Everyone was walking on the streets, on their way home from school, shopping, or some other type of activity as they continued making obnoxious noise. Today was definitely normal in 'The Present'.

'I wonder what's going on in the Feudal Era.' Kagome thought to herself, as she noticed Sota running down the street.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sota yelled at the top of his lungs. "InuYas-"

Kagome covered his mouth with her hand, and whispered, "He didn't do it again did he?"

As she watched Sota nod, she groaned. "You guys, I have to go, like real fast. I'll talk to you some other time!"

Sota and Kagome ran through the streets, as fast as they could, with Kagome's friends watching behind them.

"What's going on?" Hojo whispered.

"No idea."

InuYasha was staring at the sky silently. He was sitting in the sacred tree, staring at the white puffy clouds with interest. His fire rat kimono rustled slightly, only loud enough for InuYasha to hear. For a second his left dog-ear twitched, and he sniffed the air.

The smell of Sota, Kagome, and some other scents left off them was approaching fast. He jumped out of the tree of ages, and jumped to the front of the shrine, waiting for the moment his plan would come into action.

Kagome and Sota finally reached the top of the stairs, Kagome hardly breathing. Clearly, she hadn't been running much since InuYasha actually allowed her to come home, only if he could tag along.

"InuYasha! What did I tell you about going to the grocery store and taking all the ramen? You can go to jail for that you know!" Kagome yelled, flustered as she fell to the ground heaving. She looked up at InuYasha with a glare, and muttered, " You could've just told mum you were hungry, she would've fed you, you know!"

Sota winked at InuYasha. InuYasha helped Kagome from the ground, and in a Miroku type way, asked Kagome a question. "Do you really think I would do that, mi lady?"

Sota was on the verge of laughing. He covered his mouth with hands, his eyes closed, and his feet stomping the ground slightly. Kagome looked down at InuYasha, since he bowed down to her. Kagome's face was in agape and her cheeks slightly red, as she was flustered into not saying anything at all.

"Kagome, are you okay?" InuYasha asked as slowly knelt up in front of her face. Kagome blushed more. 'Good.' He thought, 'My plan is working!'

"Uh…InuYasha, I got- I have…I have… to…I need to be alone right now," Kagome stuttered. She ran into the house, leaving Sota, and InuYasha outside.

"So, do you think if I suck up to her, she'll go home earlier?" InuYasha looked at Sota expectedly. Sota looked at him wide-eyed, and slightly watery.

"She is home, InuYasha!" Sota exclaimed. He tightened his little fists together, and started shivering out of coldness.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that little guy," InuYasha said proudly. "Kid, it's getting a little cold, more clouds are out, and it'll probably rain. Get inside, and be one with warmth."

InuYasha waved Sota into the house. "Okay, but I want to show you this new video game I got yesterday," Sota yelled cheerfully. He ran into the house, dirt tracks following him, as he ran.

A wind began to blow at InuYasha's long silver hair, draping it through the air, and above the gravel, which was being thrown up and down to the ground. The leaves moved along with InuYasha's hair as he stood in the same place Sota was once standing before he had ran into the house.

"To you, and your family she may be home, but her home is with me," InuYasha whispered to himself. His golden eyes, looked at the ground slightly, then back at the window. " In the end, she'll live with me…as my mate."

_If you like it great, review it...please! And if ur going to say somethign like the story's great...can't wait til next chapter...please put it in full words no numbers or chat form words...and also please tell me something you liked._


	2. Chapter One

On Impulse

An InuYashaFic

By Tasha Conley

**When the gang goes to a common festival, they meet a so-called fortuneteller who predicts InuYasha's fortune. He calls her stupid, calls her false. Therefore, she puts a spell on him, but Kagome has a big role in this spell, and the stupid fortuneteller didn't even tell her! **

Chapter 1

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs. She watched hiding with her towel, standing on the bathroom tiles.

"HEY-," InuYasha managed to tear from his mouth before he plummeted to the ground, with a loud thud.

Kagome shut the door in InuYasha's face, and wrapped her towel around her chest. She walked in front of the bathroom mirror, and stared at herself for a minute. Sighing, she picked up a brush, and tugged it through the knots in her hair due to taking a quick shower.

On the other side of the door, InuYasha was attempting to stand up, but was having a little trouble due to the imprints in his skin. When he managed to stand up, he was growling, and opened the bathroom door.

"You know what Kagome, I don't know what your problem is, I've seen you naked in the lake after all…" InuYasha growled angered.

"Oh my god InuYasha! Don't you get anything the first time? I WANT PRI-VA-CY! SIT!" Kagome shrieked once again. She wouldn't have minded him coming in if she actually had a nice body to show off, but as facts are, she didn't think she had a nice one, and that was the end of it.

She looked down on InuYasha, who was currently lying on the tile, "So, give me a break. Give me a while to get dressed, and then we can leave okay?"

" Yeah, Whatever," InuYasha said as he left. He was courteous enough to shut the door behind him though.

"InuYasha is such a jerk," Kagome said under her breath. "I don't see how he couldn't know that people like to have their privacy."

Her clothes were on the sink counter. Kagome decided to wear something new to the Feudal Era. A white bra, and matching panties, A gold bracelet, a tank top which had a pink rose in front, and the rest of the cloth painted with green leaves. She had some white tights, and a green skort, with regular running shoes.

First, after pulling down the towel, and wrapping it in her midnight black hair, she dressed into her undergarments. Next she pulled on her tank top, and clasped the bracelet upon her right wrist. Then her skort was propped up to her waist, and buttoned. She sat on the toilet seat, attempting to pull up her horribly small tights, but then decided near the end she needed socks instead. She ran out of the bathroom and towards her dresser when she tripped over InuYasha.

"Hey Kagome, I didn't know you were falling for me. Anyways, you ready to go?" InuYasha asked laughing. His golden eyes were filled with joy as he helped his companion from the floor once again. "You notice your always on the ground, at least more than not here. You almost never trip in my era. Isn't that strange?"

"No, I'm just clumsy when people in red haoris are pratically bowing at my feet in the modern time. That's all," Kagome replied, walking away from InuYasha to her dresser. As she lifted a pair of white socks, she turned and smiled at InuYasha.

"Hey I just thought of something! Today there is supposed to be a carnival at Kaede's village. I can't believe I forgot. Can we go InuYasha? Please?" She sat on the bed as she put on her socks and shoes. "It'd be fun, don't ya think?"

InuYasha stared at her. Stared, and then somemore. His right ear twitched to his left, and he scratched the side of his head. He saw her smile, and frowned. Then he sighed, "Feh."

Kagome heard this and happily jumped into his embrace to hug him. She kissed InuYasha on the cheek, and started yelling, " Mom! Mom! Guess what me and InuYasha are doing?"

InuYasha grimaced. His silver hair was growing some gray into their locks, and grayer, and grayer, darker, darker, then all of sudden it was black. "Hey Kagome...maybe it is a good idea to stay at Kaede's village tonight. "

"You actually agree...?" Kagome turned around, and looked at InuYasha, " Oh, I see, human form huh?"

InuYasha picked up her huge yellow back pack, and allowed it to rest on his shoulders. He nodded at Kagome. "So ready to go Higurashi?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied. She frowned. Why is InuYasha being so nice today? She thought uncertainly.

Together they walked to the well house, down the steps, and jumped into the well. When InuYasha and Kagome arrived to the Feudal Era, they were welcomed by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirrara. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder, and hugged her head.

"So did you bring me any chocolate, Kagome?" The kitsune asked impatiently. "Why's InuYasha in his human form?"

"Tonight's the new moon, Shippo. He probably just changed too early or something," Sango answered his question logically.

"There's a festival tonight, InuYasha. Maybe we can find some information to our advantage if we stay tonight," Miroku cut in. "Besides, I think there are some ladies I need to speak to."

"Why you!" Sango yelled, as she hit Miroku in his head with her harikoutsu. (Please tell me if i spelled that wrong and how to spell it...i'll correct it then.)

"Hey what about my chocolate?"

"Sango, why'd you hit me?

"Because you are a pervert you...you..."

"why won't you answer my question Kag-?" Shippo asked.

"She didn't bring you anything you dumb fox!" InuYasha yelled.

"Osawari!" Kagome yelled.

Kirrara covered her ears with each individual tail. She turned into huge form and growled loud enough for everyone to hear her. By the end of her vicous howl everyone was staring at her quietly.

Kirrara stared at them expectedly. The rest of the group stared back. An awkward silence held in tension.

"Oh yeah...I'm sorry I forgot Kirrara. Your bath!" Sango smiled sweetly. Killal's eyes grew wide and she flew away to Kaede's cottage.

"I think she just wanted us to be quiet," Shippo exclaimed. he looked down at the ground, and back up at InuYasha. Dumb fox ran through his mind. InuYasha just insulted Shippo and his race. He jumped off Kagome's back, and walked to Kaede's cottage on his own as well.

"Look what you did InuYasha!" Kagome yelled at the now human form InuYasha.

"Feh. I didn't do anything. The runt's just a crybaby," InuYasha huffed. He put his hands in his pockets, and walked off too. Miroku followed.

Now it was just Sango, and Kagome.

"I don't understand, Sango. He was so nice earlier today. I can't believe he's being so rude now," Kagome sighed. She frowned at Sango. Her eyes requesting an answer or some type of advice. Her fingers folding back and forth at her sides.

" I think he likes you, Kagome." Sango smiled at the other girl. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yeah."

At Kaede's cottage everyone was preparing themselves for the festival. Sango now wore a kimono of green silk, as Kagome wore a pink one. Miroku wore his normal clothes, but had washed his face, and InuYasha, well he changed...nothing. Shippo wore a blue kimono that was a little too big for him, and and no bow. Just a ribbon that tied his hair back to make him look like a japanese soldier or villager. he attatched himself to Kagome's shoulder once more.Kaede wore her normal Preistess clothes, but she borrowed Kagome's gold bracelet for the night.

Kagome was the first to run out, even with Shippo on her shoulder, squeezing on a part of her neck, she managed to get to her favorite part of all festivals first. When she reached a beautiful fortune teller, the rest of the group managed to catch up with her.

"Who's this wench?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and sighed. They wondered what kind of trouble InuYasha was going to get into this time.

"I'm a fortune teller. I can tell you what will happen to you in the future," the young woman said. She grabbed InuYasha's hand and closed her eyes. Then suddenly she opened her eyes, which was once blue, was now a misty black.

Suddenly she spoke in a deep voice which was almost similiar to a witch's, "I see your name Is InuYasha, you are in a great adventure for the shikon shards, you love a clay pot, and another young woman. You don't want to decide. Later on you will have children with the one you do choose..."

She closed her eyes. Then opened them again. The woman's eyes were blue again, and she smiled, "That's an example of my power." She ungrasped InuYasha as he glared at her.

"You don't know shit wench. You think you have a power you don't have. How stupid are you? And what was with the dumb voice, and your eye changing color? I know! You act, and you find information about me from Kaede...in fact about all the people in the village. You're a fake!" InuYasha Snarled at the woman.

Shippo smiled. Then laughed. "Kagome, InuYasha is so stupid!" Shippo whispered in her ear. Kagome nodded, watching the intense scene.

" YOU DOUBT MY POWER?" The woman screamed.

"YES WENCH!" InuYasha yelled back.

"Then I shall place a spell upon you, and I don't think you'll like it," The woman showed a sly smile, and mumbled things under her breath. "It was nice meeting you InuYasha." And with that, she departed.

"Feh. Whatever." InuYasha rolled his eyes, standing at the spot the scene was played.

_Okay, here's the deal...I finished this chapter so then you knew I don't slack. I'm adding another harry potter fic, tomorrow, It's a short one shot which I have to retype. I have to do some transfering for my mom, and chores, and believe it or not I am babysitting the very second i add this chapter to the story. I have to do something for my mom's friend, and then tomorrow I'm most likely babysitting...It's a busy day for me... I would very much appreciate detailed reviews, and whatever else. Feel free to email me with ideas, I don't want them in reviews just in case I use the ideas. Here's my email _


	3. Chapter Two

On Impulse

An InuYashaFic

By Tasha Conley

**When the gang goes to a common festival, they meet a so-called fortuneteller who predicts InuYasha's fortune. He calls her stupid, calls her false. Therefore, she puts a spell on him, but Kagome has a big role in this spell, and the stupid fortuneteller didn't even tell her! **

_First I'd like to thank all my reviewers. There is only one question I will answer, andthe answeris that InuYasha will be a mixture of himself, and a mushy character. _

_If you want ChapterThree up by or before thursday, I would like three reviews at least telling me what they liked, didn't like, and how my story can improve...all three of those things in each review. If you have any ideas for the story then email them to me at . _

_I really want those well rounded reviews becuz it encourages me to write. I'll appreciate it very much...for those of you interested in the curse...You'll find out what it is in at least the middle of this chapter... _

Chapter Two

"You wanna know a secret, Kagome?" Shippo whispered in Kagome's ear. Her raven hair bounced on her shoulder as she walked. Shippo held onto her kimono as he waited for an answer.

"Sure, Shippo! What do you want to tell me?" Kagome chirped. She turned her head to face where Shippo sat on her shoulder, and smiled.

"InuYasha hates me," Shippo sighed. "He's always mean to me, and he insulted my clan. Then when I wanna hang out with you or ask you questions, he either insults me, or bonks me on my head!"

"No Shippo, he doesn't hate you! It's just the way he's always been," Kagome cried. She hugged Shippo after pulling him off her shoulder. 'At least, that's what I hope...'

InuYasha was on the other side of the road. He pulled his black hair out of his eyes and sighed, looking at the sky, then at Kagome. She was hugging Shippo very tightly. He only heard a few words of the conversation. Such as: hates me, bonks my head, no he doesn't.

For an instinctive moment, he thought that Shippo and Kagome were talking about him. After all, InuYasha was the only one who ever bonked Shippo's head. For a brief second he was going to let it go, but deep down he wanted to tell Shippo that he's never hated him.

He wanted to tell Shippo, but he wasn't going to. Then everyone'll think he's soft hearted.

'Tell him! Tell him!' InuYasha's mind screamed. Then for some strange reason, his body moved against his will to join Shippoand Kagome.

At the moment InuYasha appeared in front of them, Shippo and Kagome stared at him.

"What do you want InuYasha?" Shippo asked snobbishly. He held onto Kagome as tightly as he could, and watched InuYasha, expecting a bumb on his head to soon take form.

"I wanted to tell you I've never hated you Shippo, You're a pal of mine, and I like having you around. I don't show it often, but it's true," And with that InuYasha walked across the other side of the street again.

Shippo held Kagome, and watched InuYasha stunned. Then Suddenly Kagome stopped walking. She lifted her arm and pointed at the sky.

"You guys! Stop! There's some sparklers in my back pack...we can light them since it's dark," Kagome laughed. She looked at InuYasha for appoval.

'I want to...,' InuYasha thought to himself.

"No! That's for shit heads!" InuYasha declared. He fumbled with his hair. Then for no particuler reason, he had pulled Kagome's backpack off his shoulders and gave it to her. His eyes glistened, he grinned, and against his will he said, "Let's light 'em, then we'll play tag."

Later on that night, InuYasha sat next to Kagome in Kaede's cottage. He smiled at her. Kagome smiled back, and asked, "What's up with you lately, InuYasha?"

"You're beautiful, Kagome. I've always wanted to tell you that," InuYasha smiled. InuYasha pulled Kagome's bangs behind her ears. He smiled once more, and kissed her forehead.

"Uh, InuYasha...what's wrong with you?" Kagomesaid as she scooted away from him. He moved closer to her, and layed down on the floor.

"Kagome, will you rub my head? It hurts really bad," InuYasha mumbled. He looked up at the ceiling, watching as dust fell from the chunks of wood that looked as if it they were made from a rotting tree. Eventually he found Kagome hovering above him in her kimono.

"Why don't you tell me when this headache started,then I'll consider rubbing it," Kagome replied sarcastically.

Wind blew throughout the cottage, and the fire which was once lit outside had gone out. There was no stars out, and everything was completely dark. Except the brightness from InuYasha and Kagome's kimono.

"Hey, InuYasha," Kagome whispered. She held onto his hand as she looked around.

"Yeah...what?" InuYasha growled. He let go of her hand, and then held onto it again. He looked at her, and noticed Kagome shivering. "Are you cold, bitch?"

"y...yeah," Kagome replied. "And I'm not a bitch!"

'You're my bitch,' InuYasha thought. 'Maybe I should let her sleep with me tonight.'

"Kagome, come sleep with me. I'll pull out two blankets, and we can seperate them so then our bodies can't possibly touch, unless we allow it. I could hold you around your waist, and you could be even warmer," InuYasha announced.

Kagome layed down next to him and nodded. InuYasha pulled out two plain brown blankets, one for him, and one for her. Eventually, Kagome had fallen asleep. Like twenty minutes later.

InuYasha whispered, "I love you, Kagome."

_I know it's not perfect, but I was desperate to get the chapter out. I plan on rewriting the whole story with more details on the computer after I finished it the first time. So there'll be this version, and then the revised one by then end of this summer. _


	4. Chapter Three

The Stupid Wench

An InuYashaFic

By Tasha Conley

**When the gang goes to a common festival, they meet a so-called fortuneteller who predicts InuYasha's fortune. He calls her stupid, calls her false. Therefore, she puts a spell on him, but Kagome has a big role in this spell, and the stupid fortuneteller didn't even tell her! **

Chapter Three

"InuYasha, how about we do a fun project?" Kagome asked. In her arms she held five notebooks, and pencils. One was blue, another red, another pink, another black, and the final one was a sky blue.

InuYasha looked at her uncertainly. Sango and Miroku looked up. Shippo jumped up next to Kagome, and yelled, "Yeah! Kagome lets do the project…who cares what InuYasha thinks?"

"Yeah, you know InuYasha will say no," Sango replied. She stood up and walked next to Kagome. Sango stared at Miroku expectantly. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Does it have anything to do with women?" Miroku drawled. Kagome smiled. She gave him a black notebook, and a yellow number two pencil. Then passed out a notebook and pencil to both Sango and Shippo. Shippo's notebook was colored blue, while Sango's was colored the light blue.

Sango slapped Miroku across the face. He smiled wide, and said, "Sango, I was just kidding, you're the only one for me, love."

Sango's eyes went wide, and her cheeks turned into a light pink. Miroku's hand slowly reached near Sango's butt, and then…

"Miroku! Keep your hands to yourself pervert!" Sango screamed in his ear. Miroku covered his ears with his hands and sighed.

"If you want the project to be about women, you can have it be about women, Miroku," Kagome replied hastily. She held out the red notebook, and the fourth pencil out to InuYasha. "Come on, please?"

InuYasha scanned the notebook, looking for any evil lurking through out the cover. "Wireless?" He asked.

"There's no wire, it's just paper you can rip out. Come on please? Please?" Kagome asked. She held up the notebook and pencil closer to him.

"What are we going to do with them?" InuYasha asked. He looked at Kagome in the eyes. Then he smiled.

"We'll just write in them anytime we want to, like a place to keep your thoughts and it's personal so you need to keep it with you, and no one can read it," Kagome replied.

"No. Let's go look for Shikon Shards," InuYasha replied, pulling his face to the right, and putting his nose up. He held his hand in the arm cloth of his kimono, and looked at the ceiling. Perhaps it made him look serious, but whatever his reason, he looked like a female snob rejecting a boy at high school.

'Come on, you know you want to. You want to do it. Do it! Do it! Listen, just do it! Do whatever you want to do, you don't have to listen to anyone except you. Do what you want and don't care what anyone else thinks,' His brain told him.

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled. He pulled his arms out, and held onto the sides of his head, yelling, "Shut up! Shut up!"

Kagome glared at him. "I don't know what your problem is lately, InuYasha, but I'm going home!"

She dropped the notebook and pencil in front of him, picked up her back pack, pink journal, pencil, and ran out the door as fast as she could.

Shippo watched as Kagome ran out the door and through the fields. He sniffed the air. She was angry. "InuYasha, smell what you did!" He yelled.

"What'd I do to her?" InuYasha asked confused. "Oh no, she didn't think I was yelling at her did she? I was yelling at myself. Kagome!"

InuYasha raced after Kagome.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other , then at Shippo. "What's up with him?" They asked at the same time.

"I don't know…he was strange yesterday too, remember?" Shippo replied. "He made me and Kagome play tag with him, he said no to these things and then he like agreed to the things he said no to."

"Oh, I know what the curse is then," Miroku replied.

"What, Miroku?" Sango asked petting Kirrara, who was currently sitting on her lap, attempting to take a nap.

"Yeah, what do you think the curse is?" Shippo sat on the ground and stared at Miroku intently.

"He's on impulse," Miroku closed his eyes, and replied simply.

"What's impulse?" Shippo asked Sango.

"Why do always have to be such a jerk, InuYasha?" Kagome asked the sky while walking to the bone eater's well.

"I don't try to be, Kagome. I'm sorry," InuYasha said touching her shoulder, away from her sight.

Kagome jumped up in fright. She turned around. "Oh, it's you. I'm going home InuYasha. Don't try to convince me otherwise, or I'll Osawari you!"

"Kagome!" InuYasha said as he fell to the ground. He stood up three minutes later, and glared at Kagome. She giggled, and apologized.

"I'm gonna have to punish you for that Kagome," InuYasha whispered to himself.

"I want to write in that paper thing. I'll do it if you stay here, with me, where you belong," InuYasha mumbled quietly.

"I don't belong here, I CHOOSE whether or notto be here InuYasha. I BELONG at home," Kagome replied. InuYasha was making her nervous, so she walked even faster.

"I told you, you don't trip here as often as in the present," InuYasha said. He ran up and grabbed her.

"INUYASHA, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? LET ME GO!" Kagome shrieked. She kicked at him for a little bit, at least until he stopped at the well.

"Kagome, you wanna know a secret?" InuYasha whispered into her ear. His warm breath tickled against her skin. Suddenly her arms were covered in goose bumps.

"What?" She whispered back. She looked up into his amber eyes, and smiled.

"I've always wanted to kiss you, Kagome," InuYasha grinned. He leaned down slowly. Kagome smiled back, and leaned forward. She closed her eyes, and leaned forward some more, until InuYasha backed away. "But I won't since you're angry with me."

He jumped away back to Kaede's village. "I'll see you later, Kagome!" He yelled.

Kagome jumped into the well. When she was on the other side, Kagome sat in the well house. That was when she thought, 'InuYasha, what's wrong with you?'

_Okay, what'd ya think? I let you know what the curse is. On Impulse, is when u do everything you want to do just in case ur wondering._

_I'm enjoying writing this, and in case you're wondering, InuYasha and the characters will write in their journals starting in chapter four. But I'm going to wait until Thursday to write it okay? Chapter four you know. So it should be out on Friday. Then I'll write chapter five on Friday, and that would be out on Saturday, then you'll have to wait until Monday for chapter six, and we'll follow the same routine until chapter ten is over, and I finish the epilogue. Then that story will be complete and I'll work on my first attempt at an InuYasha fic, the trouble with English assignments._

_So you wanna know the cool thing about this story? It should be finished before the 20th of July…Kool huh? Told you I don't slack. Anyways, if you have any ideas for the story, please email them to me at .Thanks._


	5. Chapter Four

The Stupid Wench

An InuYashaFic

By Tasha Conley

**When the gang goes to a common festival, they meet a so-called fortuneteller who predicts InuYasha's fortune. He calls her stupid, calls her false. Therefore, she puts a spell on him, but Kagome has a big role in this spell, and the stupid fortuneteller didn't even tell her! **

_Okay look, I may not be able to follow through tomorrow on writing chapter five due to the fact that it's almost completely my sister's day online tomorrow. I may be able to slip it in, but if not...I'll try to get it in on monday followed by chapter six. Okie dokie?_

_Anyways, guess what? My brother's are currently fighting over who gets to sleep in which bed, and what not...even though it is ten twenty one pm my time. I guess I should get to writing the story huh? Well, Here we go!_

Chapter Four

'Hi. Uh, I don't know what to write in here, but Kagome said it would be fun. Well, I hope she brings home some candy for me to eat all by myself. Then InuYasha would be sooo jealous. Uh, InuYasha is looking at me funny from across the fire...gotta go!

-Shippo'

Shippo looked at Miroku, who was intently writing in his journal. He was biting his lip, as he was scrawling across the paper with his pencil. Shippo took notice of Sango, who was attempting reading what Miroku was writing from a side view. Miroku turned and smiled at her. He gave her the notebook. When she read it, Sango's face turned a beet red.

'Dearest Sango,

I know you're reading what I'm writing...or at least trying to. You wanna know a secret? I doubt you consider it a secret, but I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world!

Miroku'

"Uh thanks, Miroku," Sango said. She gave Miroku back his journal. "Don't you let me read anything from your journal ever again."

Miroku frowned, and looked at the black cover of his notebook. "Okay."

InuYasha was sitting thinking about what to write in his journal. He tapped the pink eraser of his pencil on one of the pagesin his notebook. He sighed, and pushed his bangs away from his face. He bit his tongue, and then with his eyes filled with satisfaction, he began to write.

'Everyone thinks I'm acting strange lately, but I don't think so. I'm still being myself, I'm just doing what I want to do when I want to do itis all.

I'm bored when Kagome's not around. She'll be home in two days, and I'll probably surprise her when she's back. I found some big red flowers with thorns on the stems. Roses, right? There's also some pink, yellow,and white ones. They're all on the shore by the lake.

My head hurts again. Maybe that wench at the festival did put a curse on me. Well, I'm strong. So, I'll deal with it. Nothing is intimidating to me. Not even the few measly headaches she provided me.

Hey! Shippo is writing in his journal too! I guess this is easier. Now I don't have all these thoughts in my head.

InuYasha'

When InuYasha finished writing in his journal, he stared at the fire. Watching as the flames swished and swashed, showing forms of wolf demons, horses, and ...Kagome.

"Hey, InuYasha...what do you think is up with you?" Shippo asked quietly. "I think you should ask Kaede how to talk to that fortune teller."

"I know where that fortune teller lives," Miroku said. He smiled sweetly at Sango. "Better not ask how."

He pulled out a map, which looked like it was fastly drawn up. There were pieces of the paperripped up, and stains ofwater wrinkled and dried in the middle.It showed Kaede's village, and right near the end of the village to the trail which leads you to the bone eater well, there was a sign next to a house that said, ' Visit me hot stuff!'

"Wow...got some huh, Miroku?" InuYasha laughed,"Well she was kind of pretty I guess. For a stupid, fake, annoying wench."

"A fake wench...who put a spell on you, forcing you to be on impulse," Sango pointed out. Her finger was pointing up at the sky. She was frowning at InuYasha.

Shippo stared at them once more. Confusion was bubbling up in his mind, and he whined, "What's impulse? I don't get it."

"Feh," InuYasha growled. "She was a fake, and she only gave me headaches that hurts like hell everytime I think about her."

Sango laughed. She was currentely sitting down with Kirrara in her lap. She sat Kirrara as she slept, and suggested that they leave to see the woman in the morning, and return before Kagome comes back.

When everyone agreed, InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo followed Kirrara's suit. They decided to sleep for the rest of the night by the fire tonight. Sango on the other hand, pulled out her diary and pencil and began to write.

'Dear Diary,

My head hurts. I have this headache, but that may only be from the fire. I've noticed InuYasha is acting strangely. I bet you he likes Kagome. The way hes been acting, you'd think his next act would to pick roses for Kagome and me. He's even being nice to Shippo.

Anyways, I think I kind of like Miroku a little...but SSSHHHH! Don't tell anyone.

Well, I need some sleep.

Sango

_Okay, I knwo it's not alot. I'm going to do the revised story some other time, because today i just thought up a new plot for a different InuYasha story...I'll probably delete The Trouble With English Assignments until I finish some other projects. I think after I finish this story, I'll work on the new idea, and I bet you'll probably like it. I'm going to cut this story down to prologue, eight chapters and epligue.Please don't hurt me! Anyways, I gotta go...Tasha_

_P.s. Any Ideas? Email me at _


	6. Chapter Five

The Stupid Wench

An InuYashaFic

By Tasha Conley

**When the gang goes to a common festival, they meet a so-called fortuneteller who predicts InuYasha's fortune. He calls her stupid, calls her false. Therefore, she puts a spell on him, but Kagome has a big role in this spell, and the stupid fortuneteller didn't even tell her! **

_Okay, guess what….? I'm babysitting today…Saturday So I may have a hard time getting anything written before Monday. I'm going to baby sit a 2 month old baby and her two year old brother tonight. And Considering that at night is when I usually write I'll have a hard time._

Chapter Five

InuYasha woke up bright and early in the morning. The sun rose, and it was a glittering red with orange and a faded yellow behind it. InuYasha's hair glittered the color of the sun, and next to the trail he was standing on, the lake reflected the sun in the sky high above.

Next to the lake stood hundreds of roses. Colors of orange, yellow, white, pink, and red carried above the green grass, and thorns next to the lake, across the trail itself. InuYasha tightened his red haori and pulled up his sleeves, and pant leg cloths. Then, with his bare dirty feet, he walked into the lake, and across to where the roses still stood.

Eventually, he reached there, and by the time he reached the shore, he was soaked up to his chest. His notebook wasn't soaked. He had carried it in his hands, which had been high up in the air at the time. InuYasha sat in front of the roses, opened up his notebook, and began to write.

'There are lots of roses up here now that I looked up close. Now that I think about it, Sango might like these too! I'll give Miroku a heads up. Kagome's coming home tomorrow. 'Here not in the present'. I hope she won't be angry at me any more.

I think I'll get 12 of each color of roses. I believe Kagome once said that each rose color resembles something. I only remember one color though, and that was black was bad luck. Luckily, there isn't any here. Otherwise, I'll be screwed.'

He threw the notebook and pencil to the ground. He then jumped up to pick the dazzling roses from the bushes. Thorns scratchedon his hands and arms, leaving leaves strewn and stuck upon his red kimono. Heck, Even in his silver, and highlighted hair.

By the time he was done, he had five dozens roses in different piles by color. His hands bled a little by the scratches across his furry skin. His claws werefilled with a greenish goo. InuYasha picked up the roses, shoving them all intohis hands, putting the pencil in his mouth, and balancing his notebook on his head. Determined not to lose it, for fear Kagome would be angry over it, InuYasha balanced so well that it never fell once.

The sun was completely up by the time he came back to the village. Villagers gathered around him shocked at the fact That InuYasha had roses in his hands. Children gathered around, and by the time they were all there InuYasha had dropped his notebook by accident. He bended over to pick up the roses. Suddenly the flowers slipped out of his hands, and the pencil dropped out of his mouth. He started laughing. Laughing and laughng, and eventually the children joined him.

"InuYasha, you need some help?" A thirteen year old girl asked. She was smiling, and bowed down, to pick up some roses. By accident she pricked her finger. "Owch," She whispered, and slipped her pricked finger in her mouth to suck the blood from the cut.

InuYasha noticed the cut, and laughed. "It pricked you, so I'll take the thorns off. That way you can take it home!"

And he did. Each person who was pricked by a rose when they helped got one. By the end of this scene, InuYasha only had one red rose, his notebook, and pencil to take home with him. When he saw all the satisfied villagers he didn't mind at all. They were all laughing, giving the roses to their friends and family.

When he did get home though, InuYasha walked over a sleeping Shippo to get breakfast.

"Hey Sango!" InuYasha shouted. He walked into the house, looking for the young woman. He couldn't find her anywhere, so, he gave up on her and looked for Miroku. Whom he did find under a tree playing with the beads graced upon his arm.

"InuYasha," Miroku said quietly fiddling with his beads, and staring at the ground. InuYashasat next to him on the ground and slapped Miroku's hand. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You groped her, and she left," InuYasha replied angered. "I oughta beat the shit out of you, it's disrespectful to treat a young lady that way. You always wonder why she gets angry with you or doesn't like you that way, but you're always giving her a reason not to! What a dick."

InuYasha stood up, and shook his head, " You know what, go pick her some of those roses from across the lake, then apologize. Got it? AND MEAN IT! "

Then he left.

_Sorry i wrote this chapter Loooonnnnngggg ago, but then our mouse got out of whack. It was totally screwed up, and we all couldn't go on the computer untill yesterday. But mom was hogging it for the texas hold' em online game. darned woman. Anyways, Sorry it took so long, and sorry it won't be finished before the 20th. mom's birthday is tomorrow so don't expect much from me. She'll make me babysit so she can go somewhere with daddy. gotta go bye. _

_Tasha_


End file.
